


Will you love Natalia, too?

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Morning Cuddles, Questions, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Violins, family moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Words can change a lot in a second. Probably more than some gestures but when gestures and words are intertwined, it's a complete existence that can be turned upside down. So when these gestures and words come from Petra Solano herself, it is more than just one life that could be destroyed or turned upside down. Maybe for once, life will turn on the bright side and make everyone happy but it could also raise a lot of questions. Just read, the letter and what is following, I'm sure you'll find the answers, you are looking for.[I dedicate this story to my favourite twins, Flo' and Pau'. Love you, girls!]





	Will you love Natalia, too?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot got inspired by Yael Grobglas and her willingness to see the #TeamPetra rising around the world.
> 
> I'm team Petra since day one and I wanted to give her a chance by writing a tiny story.
> 
> But now, I can't write about her without write about JR.
> 
> So I hope you will enjoy it.  
> With all my love,  
> T x

_Dear Natalia,_

_Today is the day, I’m leaving you behind. I will never forget you and I will always keep you in the corner of my heart, the one that no one can reach. I will always keep you like a little voice in the secret part of my mind where I will let myself in when the new world will be too much. You know, if I could, I would continue to face this life. It is not the best one but it is mine. My real life. I will miss for sure playing the violin on the streets of Olomouc but my life isn’t safe anymore. Milos is everywhere and I need to leave you for us to be safe._

_From now on, I will not answer to Natalia, I’ll think of you every day but I have to move on and become Petra. Petra has a promising life in the U.S.A. Mother is coming with me and she will make sure that Milos will never find me again and so, keeping you safe, forever. I will lose my accent but not my roots, I will lose my music but not my passion and when the day will come who knows maybe you would reappear for my greatest happiness._

_I know Mother is against this idea but I’m holding myself to it. I refuse to become insane or rude like her. I want to keep my heart warm and passionate even if as Petra, I will have to play it cold and controlling. I will do my best to stay true to you, Natalia even if it is only behind my new armour. At night, I will make sure to remember who we were and how we were happy when the people were clapping at our music. I will remember the feelings of the strings vibrating under our fingers. The sound of the bow against the strings and this melody whispering in our ears, telling us that everything would be fine._

_I had to sell our violin to travel to the other side of the ocean. I had to give up everything that was yours to buy my new life. It is time for me to go, now. It is the moment to let go of you but I want you to remember that I loved to be you, and there will always be an ‘us’. I want, through that letter, to make you one last promise:_

_When the day will come when life will have given me everything I dreamed of, everything we needed to. The day, I would have found the person who would make me feel as much as our music was. When their hands would make me vibrates like the strings of our violin. When their smile would make me cry as much as the stars of your sky. I would tell them the truth, all of our stories, all about you and how happy I was before Milos. How happy I was being Natalia._

_I would let them read that letter and all the adventures that I’ve written in our diaries. I would let them meet you and I know they would love you even more than they love Petra. I know I would see in their eyes the love we used to dream of when we were secretly reading True Love stories._

_I know I will miss you forever. So until I see you again, please, when I will be too much, when I will start to forget you by being too cold or manipulative, let me hear your voice and your melody. When I will start to look like Mother and hurt the people I love, please put a mirror on my way, so I could remember you and not look away._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Forever yours,_

_Petra._

 

            Petra was keeping her eyes closed, memorising every word, every feeling of this letter she wrote. Her hands were trembling, her legs were about to fail her. For the first time, in a long time, she was afraid. Not only afraid as Petra but afraid also as Natalia. The following words broke her heart in a second.

 

“I won’t read these diaries.” Said the well-known voice.

 

            Petra refused to open her eyes. She refused to move. She was petrified. She heard the letter and the diaries being dropped on the coffee table behind her. She heard the sound of the couch when the person in front of her got up from it. Her arms crossed in front of her as her last protection, she stood tall and confident while her closed eyes were silently crying.

            She felt two hands shyly touching her arms. She felt the fingers slowly going down to her hands. Softly, they forced hers to release their hold and relax. Interlaced fingers, Petra wasn’t understanding what was happening but the fear was keeping her eyes shot. Carefully, she was brought into a tender and sweet hug. She didn’t know what to do at first but she let go and hugged the person back. She relaxed in a second, feeling their fingers playing in her hair, their lips reassuring her by ghost kissing her neck. She felt suddenly calm in the storm.

            Seconds had past and the hug was over but the person refused to let go of her hands.

 

“I won’t read these diaries because I want you to tell me about Natalia. About who you were before all of this. I want to know you and hear you talk to me about everything.”

“Really?” Whispered Petra refusing to move or open her eyes, terrified that it was all in her head.

“Really.” Said the person, letting her forehead goes against Petra’s. “Will you play the violin for me?”

 

            Petra froze. She couldn’t have heard that. I wasn’t possible. She opened her big beautiful blue eyes and lost herself into JR’s eyes. She saw everything that she had dreamt of as Natalia. She could see the stars reflecting on the Vltava surface. She could feel the soft spring wind of Ostrava on her skin. She could hear the bell of the Katedrála svatého Vita in her head. She knew at that moment that Natalia was love and safe forever.

 

“You’re not leaving?”

“Why would I?” Asked JR with her softest voice.

 

            JR had rapidly understood that Petra was like a terrified and injured animal trapped in this life. She knew that one misstep and all the trust, all the confidence, all the way already walked could explode into a thousand of unrepairable pieces. She smiled, kindly and honestly. She softly let go of one hand and went to caress Petra’s cheek.

 

“I love you… I love you, Petra, with all my heart and I know I will love Natalia more than anyone in this world. Please look at me.” Added JR, trying to reach her girl again. Petra looked at her. “I would never go away. Never again. I’ll stand by your side, whatever your name, your story, I love you now and forever. Did you hear me?”

“I did.” Answered Petra between her tears.

“We should put these back to there place. For our children and grandchildren. And go to bed. This evening was way too emotional and you are exhausting my dear Petra.”

 

            Petra nodded, following JR while she was cleaning around making sure that all the diaries and letters had found their safe place again. She, then, took Petra by the waist and lead her softly to their bedroom. The beautiful blond woman excused herself and locked herself in the bathroom to get ready for bed. JR enjoyed that moment and decided to make sure that everything was perfect for this important night. She checked her phone one last time, making sure that she read properly what it was written on the screen before turning it off. She laid down, under the covers and waited for the other woman.

            When Petra came out of the bathroom, she was shyly smiling, and all the traces of the emotional storm had disappeared from her face. She laid down in her bed, snuggling against JR, refusing to let her go. She was afraid deep down, afraid that when she would wake up everything would be just one of these dreams that felt real but it wasn’t.

 

“Good night, Jane.”

“Dobrou noc a sladké sny.”

“Since when do you speak, Czech?” Asked Petra all smiling, keeping her face in the crook of JR’s neck.

“Two minutes ago. Thank you, Google!”

“Good night and sweet dream too.” Concluded Petra kissing JR’s neck before letting Morpheus taking her into his arms.

 

            JR looked at her, peacefully sleeping. She smiled, asking herself how she got so lucky? Asking herself how she had succeeded to reach the woman, the soft, passionate and kind human being behind the armour of Petra. Deep down, she knew that she was already more in love with Natalia than with Petra. Petra was an illusion to protect the real woman, the soft and caring heart of this woman. She kissed her hair before joining her in the world of dreams.

 

“Jay! Jay! Wake up!”

 

            JR got awaken by two pairs of kids lips that were kissing her on the cheeks. She smiled, opening her eyes. She wouldn’t lie saying that she had always loved these two blond daredevils. It took them time to tame each other. Long hours, staring at each other, testing each other limits and then one morning a few days before her departure, the two girls came into Petra’s office while the two women were talking about their future apart and for the first time, instead of running to Petra’s arms, they ran into JR’s lap. They smiled at her and gave her a draw. They had drawn her into their non-conventional family. She never admitted it to anyone but she was keeping that draw folded in her wallet since that day.

            So today, being awakened by the two girls was one of her favourite moments of her day. She pretended to be asleep a little bit longer before releasing the tickling monster. The two girls were laughing, begging for JR to stop, calling for their mother’s help with happiness and joy in their voices.

 

“Jay! Jay! Not the tickling monster! Pleeeeease.” Begged Ellie one last time before receiving a big kiss on her cheek by JR.

“Morning, angels.”

“Morning, Jay!” Said Anna with a big happy smile.

“Why, do I feel that you are hiding something? Where is your mother?”

“Making breakfast but we have a gift first.”

“Don’t move!” Added Ellie jumping from the bed with her sister.

 

            JR wanted to follow them but the stars in their eyes were too shiny to not obey their request. She snuggled under the covers, trying to listen to the little girls walking around the penthouse. She was about to fall asleep again when she felt Ellie and Anna getting back on the bed. Anna was holding a box from the small cupcake shop that JR loved so much since she lived at the Marbella with Petra and the two girls. JR smiled to the two angels who were giving her the box.

 

“Don’t open it, yet.” Whispered Ellie.

“What is it, girl?”

“We want to thank you. We were afraid that you would forget us but you came back for mommy, with us. We love you, Jay. You are cooler than aunty Jane and when you smile, you make mommy happy very much.”

“We are sorry when we were mean to you. We didn’t want you to leave after, too late, so we pushed you outside so mommy wouldn’t be too much hurt like when she and daddy fought.” Added Ellie with a sorry look.

“But you are here and we love you like we love mommy.”

 

            JR was silently crying. Once again the little angels got her right through her heart. She smiled generously. Anna went to sit down next to JR and gave her the box. Ellie smiled and snuggled to JR’s other side inviting the older woman to open it. When JR opened the box, she looked at the girls after she had found her favourite cupcake flavour.

 

“Mommy helped us to choose it.”

“Go, eat.” Invited Anna with a proud smile, looking to her sister with an accomplice look.

 

            Jane hesitated. She looked at the two girls before biting into the cupcake. She was about to bit it again when she realised that the two girls were laughing. She looked at Anna who showed her inside the cupcake. She looked at Ellie who was holding against herself a draw made by the two girls.

 

“No, Jay! The cupcake first!”

“But I love your draw.”

“No, no cheating! The cupcake, first.” Smiled Ellie protecting the draw against her.

 

            JR tried to pout but it was only working with Petra. She looked at the cupcake and her eyes went big by surprise. She dug into the cupcake and got a ring out. She looked at the two girls, Anna took the ring without warning and cleaned it on the sheet before gave it to JR. Ellie took the cupcake box and put it on the bed before giving the draw to JR.

            The older woman was lost, she looked between the draw and the ring without understanding. When she looked at the draw, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The two girls had drawn her and Petra under a flower arch, holding hands, both wearing a ring on their ring fingers. Two other figures next to them were all smiling and their blond hair was clearly identifying them as Ellie and Anna.

 

“Daddy helped us to draw it. Mommy said that you would be amazing in a suit.”

“Aunty Jane said that Mommy loved the flowers at her wedding even if she said the opposite.”

“It’s Mateo, here eating the cake.” Laughed Anna.

“I don’t understand kids?”

“You don’t like the draw?” Asked Ellie suddenly afraid.

“No, no, I love it. It’s my favourite of all but why?”

“Bah! Because we want you to marry, Mommy.” Said Anna all smiling.

“Would you be, Mommy’s wife?” Added Ellie looking JR with hope.

“Really?”

“Yes, please. Say yes!” Said the two girls in one voice.

“I would love too. I would be honoured to say “yes” to that beautiful proposal.”

“Did you hear, Mommy, she said “yes”!” Concluded Ellie with a proud and happy smile.

“Yes, I did!” Whispered a voice at the door.

 

            JR looked up and for the first time since she woke up, she saw Petra. She was leaning against the door frame looking proudly at the scene in front of her. JR didn’t even realise that her lover was here, listening. She smiled lost in her beautiful blue eyes. She gestured, inviting Petra to join them. The blond woman sat down on the side of the bed and kissed the girls’ head before kissing JR softly on her lips.

 

“You meant what you said?” Whispered Petra worried to be in a dream.

“About what?” Teased JR playing with Petra’s hair.

“Would you marry me? Make me the honour to be your wife?”

“Yes. Always and forever stuck with me, now.” Answered JR stealing a kiss.

“Yerks!” Intervened the two girls hiding into JR’s neck.

 

            The little family laughed. Petra passed the ring to JR’s finger. They ate the cupcake all together. The two girls pretending to be bothered every time the adults were kissing. Their little moment got interrupted by a male voice in the living room.

 

“Daddy!” Happily shouted the two girls, jumping from the bed.

“Two minutes and I come back to you.” Completed Petra stealing one last kiss.

 

            When Petra arrived in the living room, Rafael was listening to the girls who were trying to explain everything that happened. He smiled and looked at Petra who only nodded. He got up from the floor and went to hug her. He congratulated her, kissing her on the cheek. He promised her to not bothering her, offering the chance to enjoy this happy day, alone with her new fiancée. She smiled at him and went to hug her girls. She promised them to go to get ice cream with JR, the day after. The two girls ran to say “goodbye” to JR and disappeared with their father.

            When Petra came back in the room, JR was waiting for her sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard. She was looking at the ring that was now shining on her finger. It was a simple platinum band with three discreet diamonds. Petra crawled on the bed, resting her chin on JR’s lap.

 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Asked JR surprised. “I should be the one saying it. You offered me everything I dreamed of and even things I didn’t know I would dream of. You took me back after everything. Thank you.”

“Thank you for loving me and my girls. Thank you for not running away because of Natalia…”

“Chhhht… I love Natalia and I love you more than you will ever know.”

“Good, we have a lifetime for this then.” Smiled Petra.

 

            The two women kissed each other, interlacing their hands, snuggling into each other. Tomorrow, reality would take by her rights, but for now, the two newly engaged were enjoying their happy bubble.

 

“Miluji tě, Natalia. I love you, Petra… Forever.”

“Mou lásku k tobě nelze vyjádřit slovy, Jane.”

“I don’t know what you’ve said but I could cross the universe just to hear you speaking Czech.”

“No words can describe my love for you, Jane.” Translated Petra stealing a kiss here and there.

 

            The wheel had turned for Petra, tomorrow she would have to go back outside, putting back her armour of dragon lady, but right here, right now, she would be herself, Natalia. Happily lying into each other arms, they were dreaming of their calm and beautiful future, together.

 

“Wait, who is that?” Asked JR while they were admiring the twin’s draw.

“That’s Mateo as the ring bearer.” Explained Petra with a smile.

“No, they said Mateo was here, eating the cake.” Added JR with certitude.

“There is something written. “Chris”?”

“That’s our baby brother!” They heard screaming from the living room.

“Chhhht! Anna! Sorry, Mommy and Jay. We are leaving again.” Screamed Ellie followed by a door slamming.

 

            The two lovers looked at each other before laughing at the top of their lungs. Let’s correct the last paragraph:

The wheel had turned for Petra, tomorrow she would have to go back outside, putting back her armour of dragon lady, but right here, right now, she was able to be herself, Natalia. Happily lying into each other arms, they were dreaming of their beautiful and adventurous future, together surrounded by their beautiful evil angels.

 

**_True love can survive any storm and fire, no matter where you are or where you go, Love will always follow you, forever and for always!_ **

**THE END**

 

TESLA HW – 19th JUNE 2019

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first in this universe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I invite you to leave a little kudos or comment to keep me updated about it.
> 
> I may come back, one day.
> 
> Until then take care of one another.  
> With all my love,  
> T x.


End file.
